custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster
Was haltet ihr von meiner Gesichte Der große Nebel? Axonnmaster Ein Willkommen kriegst du von mir ich bin IgnikaNuva aber die meisten nennen mich nur Kailani(obwohl eigentlich nur Jadekaiser und Bioniclemaster xD)ich habe auch schon einige,mehrer Artikel hier und arbeite grad mit Jadekaiser(er und ich haben meine uns seine miteinander verbunden)an Vallley of the Mangai 2 und Die Kaiser Garde...ich freue ,mich ebenfalls auf deine geschichte IgnikaNuva5294(Kailani) Hey das ist mein 2 Account hier auf wiki nui von AxonnmasterAxonmaster 11:40, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wer will in meiner Geschichte vorkommen??Axonnmaster 16:50, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich dabei bin. Skorpi63 17:10, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich auch nich Kailani Möchtet íhr unter eurem User name oder unter den Charakteren vorkoAxonnmaster 17:19, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC)mmen ich würde gerne "Skorpi" heißen. Skorpi63 17:20, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) User also Kailani Kailani Soll Kailani so sein wie bei Bionicle master oder nicht, Und soll skorpi ein Rot schwarzer Matoraner sein?Axonnmaster 17:23, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, rot-schwarz wäre cool, aber ich würde vorschlagen, du machst aus uns eine Toa Gruppe. PS:Wer bist du überhaupt? Skorpi63 17:29, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich würde gern so aussehen wie bei Bioniclemaster`s Sory: reise nach olda-nui Kailani du kannst den in der Charakter Vorlage auf meiner Seite nenhmen. Skorpi63 17:36, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst wer bin ich überhauptAxonnmaster 15:19, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wer du in der Geschichte bist, meinte ich. Skorpi63 15:22, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich bin nur der erzähler und du hattest bereits eine kleinen Auftritt scorpiAxonnmaster 15:33, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) könnte ich auch vorkommen? bioniclemaster724 17:18, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) na klar aber wie Axonnmaster 15:27, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre gerne Lhikan, wenns geht. bioniclemaster724 16:22, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Axonnmaster, ich würde dich gerne in meine Geschichte einbauen. Dafür habe ich auch schon einen Axonn Umbau angefertigt und stelle heute noch das Profil online. Wenn es dir zusagt teile es mir bitte mit. Jadekaiser Ps. Ich würde gerne auch in deiner Geschichte vorkommen. Wenn es geht mit Toa Igni oder Takafu. Hey Jadekaiser, kann ich noch irgendwie rein? Skorpi63 19:24, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du bist schon fest eingeplant! Bist ein Ratmitglied der großen 33 Toa. Jadekaiser Na klar als TakafuAxonnmaster 12:39, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) und Lhikan geht auch ok danke. bioniclemaster724 12:52, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Axonnmaster 13:16, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der teuflische Plan Was haltet ihr von meiner neunen Geschichte Der teuflische Plan 1 hört sich bisher gut an. Skorpi63 13:24, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) DankeAxonnmaster 13:25, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich kann mich da nur anschließen. bioniclemaster724 13:27, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ganz im geheimen es wird noch eine Liebesgeschichte gebenAxonnmaster 13:28, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) zwischen wem? bioniclemaster724 13:30, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie jetzt? Wer denn, Tuyet ist ja tot, und Tuyet und Lhikan sind am meisten in unseren geschichten. Skorpi63 13:31, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Axonnmaster 13:32, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Aber wenn ich es verrate ist es doch keine Überaschung mehr Stimmt. Skorpi63 13:33, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann sich wer nen coolen spitzname für mich ausdenkenAxonnmaster 14:56, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was wäre mit der verkürtzten Version Axoma! Ist mein Vorschlag, heist ja auch so in meiner Geschichte. Jadekaiser axoma hört sich cool an. bioniclemaster724 17:21, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Axoma ist cool, das moovt(mein ausdruck für total abgefahren)Axonnmaster 12:23, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Unter dierser Gestalt und diesem Profil kommst du in meinen Geschichten vor! Titan Axoma ( Im Schatten der Apokalypse ) Wie findest du es? Jadekaiser Der sieht total scharf aus. Du bist ein Gott!!!!!!!!!! Danke! Schön das er dir Gefällt. Habe mir so gedacht das ein Axonn Fan auch auf Axonn Basis aufgebaut sein sollte. Ich bin neben bei gesagt auch ein großer Axonn Fan. Denn er ist der einzige Titan den ich habe. Jadekaiser Axonnmaster 13:43, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Cool und ich habe vergessen das du ja schon vorkommst Heute ist meine Katze verstorben:sie war erst sechs Monate alt:-(Axonnmaster 16:28, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tut mir sehr leid. Jadekaiser Ich werde das alles in meine Geschichte miteinbeziehen:-(Axonnmaster 16:38, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) das tut mir ebenfalls leid Axonn wie wirst du das einbeziehen lässt du ein rahi sterben Kailani 18:40,12.9.08 (UTC) Ich werde eine Person eine enge beziehung zu einem Rahi aufbauen lassen und dann wird der Rahi von bösen Kreaturen getötet.:-(Axonnmaster 16:49, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das mit der Katze tut mir auch leid. Ich hatte selbst 2 Hamster, eine Schildkröte, eine Katze, die sind jetzt alle tot, ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Skorpi63 18:05, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) An bioniclemaster und Skorpi Könnt ihr auch noch meine Geschichte bewerten von 1-10 und Kritik geben?Axonnmaster 19:11, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, ich muss sagen die Story an sich ist sehr gut. Aber manche Sachen sind zuerst groß erwähnt, kommen aber nur klein vor. Dann vergisst du ab und zu mal das " , das man nachdenken muss, wer was sagt. Im großen und ganzen ist die Geschichte (bisher) ganz gut, und ich glaube das bleibt auch so. 9,2 Punkte. Skorpi63 19:27, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke jetzt fehlt es nur noch von bioniclemaster, Toanuva und NathanelAxonnmaster 08:22, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also, deine Geschichte ist voll klasse, aber was fehlt, sind absätze, anführungszeichen und manchmal auch Punkte. Manchmal hat man nicht so wirklich lust weiterzulesen, obwohl die handlung super ist. Ein Beispiel: Tuyet rannte Lhikan hinterher sie sagte "Du bist erledigt Lhikan währenddessen waren im Kolosseum Skorpi und Axoma im kollosseum und lieferten sich einen Kampf "du kannst nicht gewinnen sagte Skorpi. Besser: Tuyet rannte Lhikan hinterher. Sie sagte: "Du bist erledigt, Lhikan!" Währenddessen lieferten sich Axoma und Skorpi im Kolosseum einen Kampf. "Du kannst nicht gewinnen!", sagte Skorpi. 8,0 Punkte. Nathanael1711talk 09:37, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) du meinst also mehr absätze?Axonnmaster 09:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) genau so finde ich es auch, wenn man da nur einen Textklotz bekommt hat man oft keine Lust zu lesen, besser wäre es in einer strukturierten Gliederung. bioniclemaster724 10:37, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Legende des Lebens hey ich hab dich in mein Geschichte einbezogen wie gefällt dir deine Figur??? hier der Link: Axoma(Die Legende des Lebens) IgnikaNuva5294 13:01, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kailani ich find die Figur voll Hammergeil(Österreichischer Dialekt:Boah is de geil, voi geil=Boah ist die geil,voll geil) Wo findet man die Einstellungen???????Axonnmaster 16:41, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Oben rechts musst du auf "MEHR..." klicken, dann auf Einstellungen. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com/BZPower.com) 16:56, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Acount Wieso hast du 2 Acounts? Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:36, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) joah gute frage Kailani 13:59, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich will nicht alles bei einem Benutzer machen. Und überhaupt hab ich 3 Accounts. Ich find das so besser[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma'(Benutzer]] 15:34, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ansichtssache. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:00, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Also du magst lieber nur mit einem Account schreiben?[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma'(Benutzer]] 16:04, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) 3 Accounts 3, nicht mal 2 Accounts sind nicht erlaubt. Welcher soll gelöscht werden? Nathanael1711talk 14:29, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Axonmaster erstmal, und dann sagst du mir wer der dritte ist. Nathanael1711talk 14:32, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Axoma ist der dritte. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:39, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok, wusste nicht das man nur einen Account haben darf? Wieso nicht?[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma'(Benutzer]] 16:43, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Na ja, warum brauch man mehr? Man kann mit jeden das gleiche tun, es gibt weder Vorteil noch Nachteil, nur dass es mehr Benutzer gibt. Das ist wie wenn eine Person sich zwei Eisbecher mit jeweils einer Kugel holt. Kann man sich auch gleich einen Becher mit zwei Kugeln holen -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:09, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) achso jetzt versteh ich''Keetongu'' (Profil / Diskussion / http://www.runescape.com/l=1) 15:12, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Willkommen Zurück!!! Ich habe gerade gelesen, dass euer Computer geschrottet war und du jetzt einen neuen hast. Hier hat sich einiges verändert, wir verteilen nun Preise, dazu wählen wir einen Artikel des Monats und es gibt einen Haufen neuer Users und Storys! Außerdem wurde eine neue Kategorie angelegt, die Set Reviews! Wenn du möchtest kannst du da nun auch welche verfassen. Sonst bleibt das System das Alte; nocheinmal Willkommen Zurück!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 20:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die begrüßung. Keetongu (Profil / Diskussion / http://www.runescape.com/l=1) 10:44, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Scorpi mal an!--'Vorox Clankriger 13:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi Das ist ziemlich privat, nicht mal ich weiß es. Frag noch mal in einem Monat. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 11:01, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok''Keetongu'' (Profil / Diskussion / http://www.runescape.com/l=1) 11:02, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Leere Artikel Wenn du die nicht bald füllst werden sie gelöscht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:04, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ebenfalls ok''Keetongu'' (Profil / Diskussion / http://www.runescape.com/l=1) 07:51, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) TM-Wiki Hey, Axonnmaster. Hast du eine Idee, wo wir "Werbung" für dein TM-Wiki machen können? Das muss ja echt noch wachsen. Ich versuche mal, in den nächsten paar Tagen da ein bisschen zu Arbeiten. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 19:08, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ne leider nicht aber ich muss auch wiedeer einmal daran arbeiten90.152.228.248 16:58, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zu "Der Teuflische Plan 1" Du klaust meine Jadekaiser Figur ohne mich zu fragen? Dass ist richtig unhöflich meiner meinung nach!!! Toa-Nikolai 20:21, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ähm, er hatte in seiner Infobox damals Jadekaiser.jpg hingeschrieben, weil es dieses Bild nicht gab. Nun hast du diesen Namen verwendet, also erscheint das Bild in der Infobox. Er hat nix geklaut. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 05:12, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC)